7 Minutes in Heaven
by booksnob
Summary: My VK OC plays 7 Minutes in Heaven with the Night Class. Male players will be written at requset
1. Introduction

**(Author's comment: so this is something I decided to write about my Vampire Knight OC. Her name is Akira (obviously), she is a Vampire Hunter, works on the Disciplinary Committee, isn't overly fond of vampires, her Hunter weapon is a whip. I will write her with any male VK character -other than the adults (Kaein, Toga, and Rido)- that is requested. When writing the review/request be as specific or vague as you want. Just let me know who you want her with and ANYTHING you want them to do together and I will do my best to make it happen.)**

Akira's POV

I glared at Aidou Hanabusa, he was standing by the fountain with a childish grin on his face. Experience in dealing with him told me that whatever was going through his head was bad; bad idea, not going to end well, something that if I go along with would only end in a headache or worse.

"Akira." He waved cheerfully. "How would you like to go back to the Moon Dorm with me and supervise a little game we're playing. Zero and Yuuki will be there too."

I glared having a bad feeling about participating or even supervising. Despite my better judgement I nodded.

"Great. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and drug me with him all the way back to the Moon Dorm and into one of the lounge/sitting room things upstairs.

"Akira, Aidou drug you into this too?" Zero asked as I was deposited on the couch next to Zero, the farthest from any doors or Windows.

"So now that all the players and supervisors are here let's get started!" Aidou clapped his hands drawing all our attention to a box on the table in the center of the room. "In this box are the names of every male in this room. I'm going to pick a girl, blindfold her with this." He held up his tie. "Put her in the closet behind me, draw a name from this box and let them in the same closet, set my timer for 10 minutes, and see what happens. Girls you can't take off the blindfold until times up." He gave a pointed look at me before sweeping his gaze to the rest of the room.

"I'm not playing." I stood walking towards the door. "You Vampires have fun with your little make out game, I'm leaving." The next thing I knew Aidou's tie was in front of my eyes as he tied a knot behind my head.

"Our first lucky lady is Akira," he play shouted in an announcer style voice as he shoved/guided me into the closet.

The door closed. "I'm going to kill you Hanabusa." I reached for the knot fumbling with it in a mad attempt to undo it.

The door opened and closed again, they were standing only a few inches in front of me.


	2. Kuran Kaname

"You realize taking that off is against the rules." Kaname grabbed my hands moving them away from the knot.

"I don't really care about the rules." I tried pulling my hands free as I took a step back.

"Well aren't you a bad girl." He chuckled pushing me up against the wall. "Bad girls get punished."

"Kuran-" I gasped as he pinned my hands to the wall over my head, holding my wrists in one hand, his other running slowly up and down my thigh.

His breath tickled my face as he pressed his lips lightly against mine pulling back quickly. "Don't you agree?" He pressed two fingers between my legs rubbing in slow circles.

"Kuran," a soft moan escaped me.

"I asked if you agreed." He pressed harder nipping my bottom lip.

"Yes." I tilted my head back slightly as he stepped even closer, our chests touching.

"Much better." He swooped in claiming my lips in a much more heated, and lengthy kiss.

The hand holding mine up slid down my arm and side as he started untucking my shirt. His warm hand crawled up my stomach stopping at the wire of my bra.

"This can go as far as you'd like," he whispered in my ear, kissing down my jaw line to my neck.

"...You don't have to stop yet." I wrapped my arms around his neck, shivers coursing through my body as his hand traced my bra.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to stop." He started sucking on my neck. Both hands roaming and groping my body, slapping and pinching occasionally.

"Kaname." My head hit the wall as he pushed me against it more firmly, hips grinding into my own as I moaned.

"Yes?" He kissed me again tongue exploring mouth.

"Time's almost up."

"Fair point." His hands retreated from my clothing as I felt him smoothing it out and straightening it as well.

"Thanks." I blushed lightly when his hands skimmed over some of more intimate body parts.

"I enjoyed this immensely." He wrapped a hand in a few of the longer strands of my hair. "I might have to blindfold you more often." He chuckled darkly pinching my left thigh, just underway skirt -hard enough to bruise.


	3. Kain Akatsuki

(Author's comment: forgot to mention last chapter was requested by Amber Silverwood. This chapter requested by Anime BunnyLover.)

"Hanabusa will be fairly upset if he finds out you're trying to break his rules." Akatsuki chuckled, one had gliding up my right leg, playing with my socks.

"I don't particularly care what Hanabusa thinks," I snapped and it would be appreciated if you kept your hands to yourself," I grumbled trying to step away.

"Now what to do with you?" A shock rushed through me as his hand wrapped around my whip yanking it from my hip.

"Akatsuki give that back." I reached blindly for my weapon, the knot in the back of my head forgotten.

A warm calloused hand wrapped around my wrists pulling them over my head. "Now now Akira I'm not going to bite," he breathed, lips tickling my neck as he tied my hands to the bar over head.

"Akatsuki-" my protests ended in a sharp gasp as he nipped lightly at my throat, tailing butterfly kisses to my collar, sucking and nibbling at intervals. Nimble fingers unbuttoning my shirt. "Don't you-" his lips crashed against mine hungrily, tongue invading my mouth as I attempted to protest further.

He broke off as he finished the last buttons of my blouse. "I never took you as the lace type."

I bit back a moan as he kissed along the edges of lace covering my breasts, tongue licking the small valley between them.

"A front clasp too, oh you are a naughty girl. I wonder if they match." He unclasped my bra with his teeth as his hands ghosted down my sides stopping just at my hem line before jumping upwards again.

"Ak-" I moaned arching my back as his mouth attached itself to my left breast, hands covering every possible inch under my skirt as I writhed into his touch.

"You are positively sinful," he chuckled changing breasts, "a Vampire Hunter turned on by a Vampire. The Association would love to hear about this."

"Fu-" I moaned louder as he dug his nails into my inner thighs, pinching hard.

Abandoning my chest he worked his way back up to my mouth kissing me deeply, tongue roaming every crevice, all the while adjusting my clothes to a somewhat orderly fashion. "Don't worry, your dirty little secret's safe with me. I had far to much fun to tell them." His lips tickled my ear as he spoke.


End file.
